


A Small Sketch

by badcreditkarma



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eren - Freeform, Eren Yeager - Freeform, Levi - Freeform, Levi Ackerman - Freeform, Levi and Eren - Freeform, Levi has a nice ass, Levi is a teacher, Levi wears skinny jeans, M/M, Slight Smut, Smut, Tutor Levi, daddy levi, goddamn it i'm bad at tagging, modern day Levi and Eren, older levi, shingeki no kyojin - Freeform, skinny jeans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 13:33:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18740074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badcreditkarma/pseuds/badcreditkarma
Summary: Biology study period. Two in the afternoon. Eren doodles in his notebook in a desperate attempt to avoid getting a hard on from looking at his tutor.





	A Small Sketch

**Author's Note:**

> Um idk what this is really  
> Hehe biology in class, but also biology in Eren's pants.

Biology study period. Two in the afternoon. Eren doodles in his notebook in a desperate attempt to avoid getting a hard on from looking at his tutor.

 

He could hear Levi pacing back and forth in front of the whiteboard, his velvety voice describing flagella or mitosis or something Eren already knew. He enjoyed biology, he really did. The problem was, he enjoyed Levi more. 

 

Eren had always been attracted to Levi’s physique, but his personality was equally good at fucking him over. The way Levi smirked softly when Eren got a question right, or when he brusquely reprimanded him for not studying. The way he would pick flowers on the way to class, and show them to all of his tutees. The way his smile was the most beautiful and rare thing on the planet, and the way it seemed to often be directed towards him. It wasn’t long before Eren knew he was incredibly, impossibly, in love with Levi.

  
It had become more of a problem lately. As the weather became warmer, Levi had switched from sweatpants to skinny jeans. While the sweats had hung loosely over his hips, causing Eren to lose focus, the jeans seemed to be painted on his body, making it actually impossible to pay attention to anything but Levi’s ass.

 

Eren had always been aroused by Levi; now, the jeans, and the loose wife beaters that he had taken to wearing, and the new rose tattoo on his right forearm absolutely  _ killed  _ him. Eren had caught himself unconsciously attempting to rub the bottom of his desk with his rock hard dick more often that he would like to admit. And how the hell could he focus in class when he was practically writhing in his seat?

 

Then,  _ then _ , Levi got a lip piercing, and developed the habit of absentmindedly flicking it with his tongue whenever he was thinking.

 

Eren had almost lost his goddamn mind. What else could he do but take trips to the bathroom, covering his crotch discreetly, only to lock himself in a stall and furiously work his hand on his slick cock, biting his lip as he found sweet relief? But it wasn’t long before Levi had shown signs of increasing agitation every time Eren had to escape to the bathroom, and he had to devise another plan.

 

And that was when Eren decided that he simply could not look at Levi anymore (not when he was getting more attractive every day) for fear of cumming in his pants. Now, he sat in class, jiggling his foot and swiping his pencil over the paper. Levi’s velvet-smooth voice grated at his nerves, settling in a warm pool in his stomach. He began drawing a torso. A few weeks ago, it had rained, and Levi had come to class in a soaked white T shirt.  _ His chest was smooth, and lean, with defined muscles that just begged to be licked...his nipples were small and pink and hard...he had a prominent ‘V’ connecting his hip bones to his… _

 

The paper was ripped out of his notebook and snatched away, and Levi pocketed it before Eren even had time to react. He sat there, staring at his desk. 

 

“Eren, why don’t you pay attention? You know you’re paying for tutoring, right?”

 

Even as he contemplated killing himself in mortification, a little part of Eren’s brain begged Levi to punish him, to put him across his knee and spank him until he couldn’t cry out.

 

He was absolutely fucked. 

 

It wasn’t that bad, though, because Levi returned the paper the next day, with his number and a small addition:  **_Wouldn’t you rather see the real thing, instead of sketching it?_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Guys critique is much appreciated!!  
> Thank you uwu <333


End file.
